A Missmatched Couple
by blackrose001
Summary: Angela wants someone as perfect as Edward. Who could blame her?
1. Jelousy

This is a random story in Angela's point of view. Hope you like it!

APOV

"This is Angela" And that is how it started, with a simple introduction. I could have never imagined my whole life would change so drastically after meeting Isabella Swan.

During the first few months of school the three of us, Jessica, Bella and I became best friends. Of coarse Jess and I were best friends since third grade but after getting to know Bella better I realized that she was a much kinder and less shallow person than Jessica. Jessica would constantly fill our conversations with her gossip and stupid chatter but Bella she and I could be in the same company, talk about issues, things of more importance or not at all with ease.

After Edward and Bella became an official couple eventually I saw Edward more and more each day. I began to see why Bella loved him so much and I envied her so much for being with such a beautiful, smart, chivalrous man as Edward Cullen. Although I was jealous of Bella I knew a great person as herself deserved someone like Edward. I never loved Edward I just wanted to have some as perfect as him, someone that would make you feel safe with and who would love you.

On prom night I caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella dancing with her handicap and it made me smile when she looked over to say hi because I saw Edward's devotion to Bella. My date was Ben Cheney that night and she probably mistook my expression as one of joy in his small boyish arms but it was not. I hardly knew Ben and only went to prom with him because Jessica made me.

That's when I saw him. He was obviously younger than me but his handsome face and dark skin made me immediately attracted to him. I watched carefully as he went towards Bella. Walking towards her he looked out of place, slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. After dancing awkwardly with Bella and saying a few words to her he left.

He never saw me that night.

After a while Edward and his family had moved and Bella seemed very depressed and zombie like. After months had passed I began to see her look a little more vibrant. When I asked her why she seemed different she told me that she had been hanging out and spending lots of time with Jacob.

"So are you two….you know….dating" I timidly asked her one day at school.

"No way, we're just friends." She said turning her usual shade of red.

After that an uncomfortable quiet was started a million things were probably floating through Bella's head but I was secretly relieved. The next day Bella invited me over to go see a movie with Jacob and her. I definitely knew this would be bad but accepted anyways.

It was a while since I last saw Jacob but he had changed quite drastically. He looked older than me by five years and had grown to over six feet but he still had a cute, friendly charm. Bella introduced us formally and we shook hands. The moment our hands touched it was like a shock passed through my body. Knowingly, we both looked at each other at the same time. The movie we decided on was a comedy. I couldn't control my laughter at certain points in the movie and although the entire audience joined in laughter I felt very self-conscious especially when Jacob looked over and stared at me about half way through the movie. After the night was over Bella drove me home and we talked about our homework assignments due the next day.

I was very thankful the topic I knew she was dying to ask about was never brought up. That was one of the reasons I liked Bella better than Jessica and stuck by her when she was not so human.


	2. Imprint

**Jacob's Point of View **

Until the moment our hands touched until the last second I saw her I know I had imprinted on Angela. I knew I loved Bella but I could definitely not fight my natural wolf instinct. It wasn't so bad though because I had never told Bella my true feelings towards her (although any normal person would have known).

The next day on Saturday I asked Bella. "Hey, so you know how the bikes are finished, well I was wondering if I could give yours to Angela?"

Bella looked at me stunned. "Why?"

"Well because I imprinted on her" I told her, preparing myself for her reaction.

"That's great! It's not like I'm allowed to go on them anyways" She looked at me with a true feeling of joy that totally caught me off guard. Up until now Bella and I were the only ones to ride the motorcycles but I was so glad that she entirely accepted and approved of my unconscious choice. Also I knew that we could still remain friends because I still loved Bella as if she were my own blood.

APOV

"Oh shoot!" I'm so dead I said to my self as I got out of my car as I realized I had a dent on my car.

"It's okay I have an idea" I was startled because I didn't notice that anyone was behind me and turned to face Bella.

She told me that Jacob could fix it and gave me his number to call. After school that day I called his house and he answered. Stunned from the manliness of his voice I told him what happened and he said to drive it to his house on Saturaday.


End file.
